This invention relates to granola-type products and methods of making such products. More particularly, the present invention relates to a granola-type product comprising rolled grain flakes bound together with a solid foam matrix, which can be made without added fat. The foam matrix imparts a palatable, firm, chewy texture and a reduced density to the granola-type product. The invention also relates to a method of making a granola-type product composed of a solid foam binder.
Popularized in the 1970s, granola is a cereal-based product that tends to have a relatively hard texture as a result of the baking process used in its production. Cereal manufacturers have found that the inclusion of fatxe2x80x94at a typical concentration of at least about three to seven grams of fat per about 55 grams of finished productxe2x80x94imparts tenderness to the product. However, as a result of the added fat, granola typically has a relatively high fat content and a high density in the range of about 27 lb/ft3 to about 35 lb/ft3.
Aside from the textural issue, another problem facing cereal manufacturers is the tendency of the coating material to chip or fall off the baked granola product and settle at the bottom of the package. This makes it virtually impossible to obtain a uniform bulk-packaged granola product.
Thus, there exists a need for a granola-type product comprising flaked grain and having a palatable and tender, yet crisp, texture and a reduced density relative to traditional granola products. There also exists a need for a granola-type product having a binding matrix that contributes no added fat to the finished product. Additionally, there exists a need for a granola-type product having a coating that adheres to the flaked grain without chipping or falling off. Further, there exists a need for a method for making the aforedescribed binding matrix and the granola-type product.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a granola-type grain product is provided that has no added fat and comprises flaked grain bound together in a solid foam binder matrix. The solid foam binder matrix comprises at least one sugar and at least one material selected from the group consisting of protein constituents, malt, acidulants, and flavors. The binder matrix, in combination with the flaked grain, forms a unitary mass in which the flaked grain is cohesively bound together. In one embodiment, the binder matrix has an expanded volume (i.e., a solid foam) resulting from the evolution of a gas in situ upon reaction of at least one gas-releasing compound, such as a leavening agent, with at least one of an acid or a salt of an acid when the foam binder matrix materials are in a fluid state. The solid foam matrix also typically contains the reaction products of the gas-producing reaction, which may be a salt formed upon such evolution of gas. Typically, the gas-releasing compound is a leavening agent. However, the gas-releasing compound is not limited to such materials, and may be any suitable compound that, by reaction with another compound, results in the evolution of a gas in a manner which results in the formation of a foam that can be dried or cured to form a solid foam matrix.
The term xe2x80x9cgranola-type productxe2x80x9d means a product composed of a flaked grain or grains bound together in a solid matrix that forms a unitary mass of desired size with the flaked grain or grains. In accordance with the invention, the solid matrix is a solid foam in the finished product.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a flaked grain product is provided that typically has a density in the range of from about 22 lb/ft3 to about 31 lb/ft3 and comprises flaked grain bound in a solid foam matrix. In this embodiment of the invention, the solid foam matrix cohesively binds together the flaked grain in a unitary solid mass that binds together the flaked grain. The solid foam matrix comprises at least one sugar and at least one material selected from the group consisting of protein constituents, malt, acidulants, and flavors. The foam matrix has an expanded volume which can be achieved by the evolution of a gas upon reaction of at least one gas-releasing compound with at least one material selected from the group consisting of an acid and a salt of an acid, with the evolution of the gas being accompanied by the formation of a salt which remains in the foam matrix. Typically, the gas-releasing compound is a leavening agent; however, virtually any compound that, by reaction with another compound, results in the evolution of a gas may be used. Giving the foam matrix its expanded volume are numerous miniscule cells within the foam matrix, which cells contribute to the reduced density of the finished grain product and impart a light texture.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for making the inventive product that includes a solid foam binder for application onto the flaked grain. The method comprises: (i) mixing at least one sugar with at least one material selected from the group consisting of protein constituents, malt, acidulants, and flavors to form a foam binder slurry or fluid that contains sufficient water to form such slurry or fluid; (ii) introducing into the foam binder slurry at least one gas-releasing compound for reacting with at least one material in the binder slurry or fluid, where such introduction forms a coating slurry, or otherwise introducing a gas into the mixture; and (iii) allowing the at least one gas-releasing compound to react with the at least one material to result in the evolution of a gas to foam the mixture, or using the introduced gas to foam the mixture. Optionally, the binder slurry or fluid may be heated at an elevated temperaturexe2x80x94for example, from about 100xc2x0 F. to 185xc2x0 F., and, depending on the composition, preferably from about 120xc2x0 F. to about 170xc2x0 F.xe2x80x94to promote formation of the foam.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a method of making the inventive granola-type product is provided. The method involves (i) providing a stream of dry ingredients comprising flaked grain which includes at least one grain selected from the group consisting of, for example, oat, wheat, barley, rye, triticale, and other suitable grains; (ii) preparing a fluid foam binder as described above; (iii) applying the fluid foam binder to the dry ingredients to form a mass composed of flaked grain and fluid foam binder; and (iv) curing or drying the mass of flaked grain and fluid foam binder to form the grain product composed of flaked grain bound in a solid foam matrix where the product typically has a density in the range of from about 22 lb/ft3 to about 31 lb/ft3. Drying is a process that eliminates sufficient water from the foam to result in a solid foam mass.
In an alternative embodiment, a method of making the granola-type product is provided. The method includes forming a fluid mixture of foam binder materials comprising at least one sugar and at least one material selected from the group consisting of protein constituents, malt, acidulants, and flavors; mixing the fluid foam binder materials with flaked grain to form a mass composed of flaked grain and the fluid foam binder materials; forming a fluid foam binder from the foam binder materials; and curing the fluid foam binder to form a solid foam binder having the flaked grain bound therein in a unitary mass. The flaked grain granola-type product has a density in the range of from about 22 lb/ft3 to about 31 lb/ft3.
Products in accordance with the invention can be utilized as a hot cereal (with added milk or water and heat), a ready-to-eat cold cereal (with the addition of milk), or a snack (i.e., consumed directly from the container without further preparation).
Other advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description and from reference to the drawings.